Cytaty Wickerbottom
300px Ta strona zawiera angielskie komentarze Wickerbottom oraz ich tłumaczenie, które postać wymawia, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą lewego przycisku Alt. 'Wickerbottom' ' Narzędzia' Siekiera - "A dual inclined plane attached to a lever." - "Podwójna zaostrzona równia pochyła przymocowana do dźwigni." Złota Siekiera - "The most malleable of metals, but let's see how this chops." - "Najbardziej plastyczny z metali, lecz sprawdźmy jak się nim rąbie." Łopata - "It's a shovel. Surely you've seen one before?" - "To jest łopata. Zapewne kiedyś ją widziałeś?" Złota łopata - "The most malleable of metals, but let's see how this digs." - "Najbardziej plastyczny z metali, lecz sprawdźmy jak się nim kopie." Kilof - "A specialized axe for chipping away at rocks." - "Wyspecjalizowana siekiera do kopania skał." Złoty kilof - "The most malleable of metals, but let's see how this mines." - "Najbardziej plastyczny z metali, lecz sprawdźmy jak się nim wydobywa." Brzytwa - "A personal hygiene implement." - "Narzędzie do osobistej higieny." Brzytwa (nie może zostać ogolone) - "I would really rather not." - "Doprawdy wolałabym raczej nie." Brzytwa (nic nie zostało) - "It's already smooth, dear." - "To już jest teraz gładkie, mój drogi." Brzytwa (Golenie na obudzonym bawole) - "I think he might object to that." - "Myślę, że on może się temu sprzeciwiać." Młot - "A worker's tool." - "Narzędzie robotników." Widły - "It's design is effective at loosening earth." - "Są efektywne w obluzowywaniu ziemi." Oświetlenie Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko ' : Ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "A camp fire." - "Ognisko." : Obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "A fire pit." - "Obudowane ognisko." : Ognisko (wysoki ogień) - That fire is burning at an alarming rate." - "Ten ogień płonie w alarmowym stopniu" : Obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "That fire is burning at an alarming rate." - "Ten ogień płonie w alarmowym stopniu" : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "A perfectly average fire." - "Perfekcyjnie przeciętny ogień." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "The fire could use some more fuel." - "Ogniowi przydałoby się więcej paliwa." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (żar) - "The fire is almost self-extinguised." - "Ogień jest w pół-wygaszony." : Obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "I can re-light it." - "Mogę je zapalić ponownie." ' Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko ''' : Endotermiczne ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "A camp fire, after a fashion." : : Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "A fire pit. It's chilly." - "Obudowane ognisko. Jest chłodno" : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "That fire is burning at an alarming rate." - "Ten ogień płonie w alarmowym stopniu." : Endotermiczne ognisko (normalny ogień) - "A perfectly unusual fire." - "Perfekcyjny niezwykły ogień." : : Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "A fire. Of some kind." - "Ogień. Prawdopodobnie." : Endotermiczne ognisko (niski ognień) - The fire could use some more fuel." - "Ogień może użyć trochę więcej paliwa." : : Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "The fire could use some more fuel, whatever fuel it takes." - "Ogniowi przydałoby się więcej paliwa, ... " : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (żar) -"The fire has almost self-extinguished." - Ogień jest w pół-wygaszony : Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "I can re-light it." - "Mogę je zapalić ponownie." '''Inne Pochodnia - "An improvised handheld light." - "Improwizowane ręczne oświetlenie." Pochodnia (wypalona) - "I need another light." - "Potrzebuję innego oświetlenia." Kask górnika - "This would make a great reading light." - "Robiłby świetnie światło do czytania." Dyniowa latarnia - "Spooky!" - "Upiorna!" Latarnia - "A refuelable light source." - "Odnawialne źródło światła." Przetrwanie Plecak - "It's for me to put my stuff in" - "To dla mnie, bym włożyła do niego swoje rzeczy" Świński plecak - "A face only necessity could love." - "Tylko twarz potrzebowała miłości" Izolacyjny Plecak - "Perfectly insulated." - "Idealna izolacja." Worek Krampusa - "It seems bigger inside than out." - "Zdaje się większy w środku niż z zewnątrz." Pułapka - "A simple stick-and-basket trap." - "Prosta patyko-koszykowa pułapka" Pułapka na ptaki - "A simple clap-trap for birds." - "Prosta zatrzaskowa pułapka na ptaki" Siatka - "The tool of entomologists." - "Narzędzie entomologów." Wędka - "Hook, line and stick!" - "Hak, lina i patyk!" Śpiwór - "I'm not sleeping on the ground." - "Nie sypiam na ziemi." Futrzasty śpiwór - "I'm not sleeping on the ground." - "Nie sypiam na ziemi." Namiot - "Sleeping in there is going to give me a stiff neck." - "Spanie tutaj powoduje odrętwienie mojej szyi" Spalony namiot - Przybudówka - "I can barely sleep on a bed, nevermind the ground." - "Ledwo co mogę spać w łożku, znaczy na ziemi." Spalona przybudówka - "It wasn't doing me much good anyhow." - "I tak nic dla mnie nie znaczyła." Lecznicza maść - "A natural disinfectant." - "Naturalny środek dezynfekujący" Miodowy okład - "Medicinal dressings." - "Medyczny opatrunek" Parasol - "A simple apparatus for keeping dry." - "Proste urządzenie pozwalające na bycie suchym" Ładny parasol - "A dainty parasol that will provide some moderate protection." - "Gustowny parasol zapewni mi wystarczającą ochronę." Luksusowy wachlarz - "This will induce quite an airflow!" - "Całkiem nieźle mnie przewietrzy." Kompas : Kompas - *'N' - "North" - "Północ" *'S' - "South" - "Południe" *'E' - "East" - "Wschód" *'W' - "West" - "Zachód" *'NE' - "Northeast" - "Północny wschód" *'SE' - "Southeast" - "Południowy wschód" *'NW' - "Northwest" - "Północny zachód" *'SW' - "Southwest" - "Południowy zachód" Termiczny kamień : Termiczny kamień - "It matches the ambient temperature." - "To pasuje do temperatury otoczenia" : Termiczny kamień (lodowaty) - "Its temperature is below freezing." - "Jego temepetatura jest poniżej zera." : Termiczny kamień (zimny) - "It matches the ambient temperature." - "Pasuje do temperatury otoczenia." : Termiczny kamień (ciepły) -"It is retaining thermal energy." - "Zachowuje energię cieplną" : Termiczny kamień (gorący) - "It is warm enough to radiate heat and light!" - "Jest wystarczajaco ciepły by promieniować ciepłem i światłem!" Jedzenie - Gotowanie Lodówka - "It is a crude heat exchanger." - "To surowy wymiennik ciepła." Kompostownik - "A bucket of animal feces. Pungent." - "Wiadro zwierzęcych odchodów. Drażni." Farmy Ulepszona działka rolna ' i Podstawowa działka rolna' : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna - "A small cultivated patch of ground." - "Mały skrawek do uprawy ziemi." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (rośnie) - "The plants are extracting minerals from the ground." - "Te rośliny pobierają minerały z ziemi." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - "It has been rendered infertile for lack of nutrients." - "Została pozbawiona płodności z powodu braku składników odżywczych." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (gotowa do zebrania) - "It looks mature, now." - "Teraz wygląda na dojrzałą." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (spalona) - Garnek : Garnek - "It makes me hungry just to look at it." - "Robię się głodna na sam widok." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało dużo czasu) - "This is going to take a while." - "To zajmie chwilkę." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało mało czasu) - "It's almost done!" - "Już prawie gotowe!" : Garnek (skończone) - "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" - "Mmmmm! Gotowe do jedzenia!" : Garnek (niemożliwe umieszczenie obiektu) - Spalony garnek - Suszarnia : Suszarnia - "Meats can be dehydrated." - "Mięso może zostać odwodnione." : Suszarnia (w trakcie suszenia) - "Dehydration is slow proces." - "Odwadnianie jest powolnym procesem." : Suszarnia (suszenie ukończone) - "The proces has compled." - "Proces został zakończony." : Suszarnia(susząca podczas deszczu) - "The rain has halted the dehydratation process." - "Deszcz spowolnił proces odwadniania." Spalona suszarnia - "It doesn't seem stable." - "Nie wydaje się być stabilna." Jedzenie - Posiłki mięsne Mięso - "I normally wouldn't eat this raw." - "Normalnie nie zjadłabym tego na surowo." Upieczone mięso - "It is slightly more appetizing when cooked." - "Jest nieznacznie smaczniejszy po upieczeniu." Susz - "Salty yet satisfying." - "Słoność jest satysfakcjonująca." Mięso z potwora - "I don't think it's safe to eat this." - "Nie sądzę, że jedzenie tego jest bezpieczne." Upieczone mięso z potwora - "It's still a little bit poisonous." - "Jest nadal trochę trujące." Potworny susz - "Salty yet satisfying." - "Słoność jest satysfakcjonująca." Kąsek - "It's a small, raw piece of meat." - "Mały, surowy kawałek mięsa." Upieczony kąsek - "It is slightly more appetizing when cooked." - "Jest nieznacznie smaczniejszy po upieczeniu." Mały susz - "High sodium content." - "Wysoka zawartość sodu." Udko - "I should gobble it." - "Powinnam je spożyć." Usmażone udko - "Now it's even tastier." - "Teraz jest smaczniejsze." Ryba - "Now I shall eat for a day." - "Teraz powinnam jeść przez cały dzień." Upieczona ryba - "Grilled to perfection." - "Perfekcyjnie ugrillowana." Węgorz - "It's an eel." - "To jest węgorz." Ugotowany węgorz - "This eel has been cooked." - "Ten węgorz został ugotowany." Żabie udka - "I've heard it's a delicacy." - "Słyszałam o tym jakie są delikatne." Pieczone żabie udka - "Tastes like chicken" - "Smakują jak kurczak. Skrzydło bazytoperza - "Technicaly edible." - "Technicznie jadalne." Ugotowane skrzydło bazytoperza - "Technicaly edible." - "Technicznie jadalne." Trąba koalefanta - "A utilitarian proboscis." - "Utylitarna trąba." Zimowa trąba koalefanta - "A specimen of leather and fur." - "Okaz ze skóry i futra." Upieczona trąba koalefanta - "Unpalatable, but high in protein." - "Niesmaczna, jesdnak zawiera dużo protein." Liściaste mięso - "The plant product a meaty substance." - "Roślina wyprodukowała mięsną substancję." Upieczone liściaste mięso - "I feel better about eating this now." - "Czuję się lepiej jedząc to teraz." Jedzenie - Owoce Jagody - "Some Ardisia crenata berries, I think." - "Jagody Ardisia crenada, tak sądzę." Ugotowane jagody - "I don't think heat improved them." - "Nie sądzę, żeby ciepło je poprawiło." Jaskiniowy banan - "All of them are genetically identical." - "Wszystkie z nich są identyczne pod względem genetycznym." Ugotowany jaskiniowy banan - "Somewhat better." - "Nieco lepszy." Smoczy owoc - "What a weirid fruit." - "Co za dziwny owoc." Upieczony smoczy owoc - "Still weird." - "Nadal dziwny." Durian - "Och it smells." - "Och, śmierdzi." Ekstra śmierdzący durian - "Now it smells even worse!" - "Teraz śmierdzi nawet gorzej!" Granat - "Punica granatum. Watery, sweet and a bit sour." - "Punica granatum. Wodnisty, słodki i lekko kwaśny." Kawałek granatu - "Haute Cuisine!" - "Wykwintna kuchnia!" Arbuz - "Citrullus lanatus." - "Arbuz zwyczajny." (nazwa łacińska) Grillowany arbuz - "Beautifully grilled." - "Cudownie grillowany." Jedzenie - Warzywa Kukurydza - "High in fructose!" - "Bogata we fruktozę!" Popcorn - "High in fructose!" - "Bogaty we fruktozę!" Marchewka - "Daucus carota. Edible and delicious." - "Daucus carota. Zjadliwa i przepyszna." Ugotowana marchewka - "Mushy." - "Gąbczasta." Dynia - "It as big as my head!" - "Jest tak wielka jak moja głowa!" Gorąca dynia - "How did it turn into a pie..." - "Jak zmienić to w ciasto..." Bakłażan - "It doesen't look an egg." - "Nie wygląda jak jajko." Duszony bakłażan - "It even less eggy." - "Nawet mniej jajowaty." Ugotowana mandragora - "Poor little guy." - "Biedny mały koleżka." Czerwony kapelusz - "Red usually indicates poison." - "Czerwony zazwyczaj oznacza truciznę." Ugotowany czerwony grzyb - "Chemistry has happened." - "Zaszły tu pewne reakcje chemiczne." Zielony kapelusz - "I believe this one is just food" - "Wierzę, że to po prostu jedzenie." Ugotowany zielony grzyb - "Chemistry has happened." - "Zaszły tu pewne reakcje chemiczne." Niebieski kapelusz - "This seems to have medicinal properties." - "Wydaje się, że ma zastosowanie w medycynie." Ugotowany niebieski grzyb - "Chemistry has happened." - "Zaszły tu pewne reakcje chemiczne." Jedzenie - Potrawy z garnka Ciasto pudrowe - "The crowning achievement of the agricultural-industrial complex." - "Ukoronowanie osiągnięć kompleksu rolniczo-przemysłowego." Bekon z jajkami - My stomach is aching. Blue eggs and bacon!" - "Żołądek mnie boli. Niebieskie jajka i bekon!" Babeczka z motyla - "Who thought butterflies made such nice baked goods? - "Kto by się spodziewał że motyle są takie dobre po upieczeniu?" Smocze ciasto - "I do love a nice fruit pie." - Ubóstwiam dobre ciasta owocowe." Rybne takos - "Oh, I do like a spot of spice on my fish." - "Och, uwielbiam ryby ze szczyptą przypraw." Paluszki rybne - "Give me some tartar sauce and I'm in heaven." - "Sos tatarski i jestem w niebie." Dżem - "I'd love some toast to put this jam on. Oh well." - "Marzę o toście, który położyłabym na tym dżemie. O tak." Kanapka z żabą - "Not typically served on a sandwich, but I'll give it a go!" - "Zazwyczaj nie serwuje się jej w kanapce, ale dam jej szansę!" Koktajl owocowy - "What a nice selection of fruit!" - "Co za dobór składników!" Szynka w miodzie - "Honey was the only sweetener I used for this lovely ham." - "Posłodziłam tę niesamowitą szynkę tylko miodem." Miodowe skrzydełka - "Bite-sized sweetened meat!" - "Słodkie mięso na raz!" Szaszłyki - "Meat on a stick, what will I think up next?" - "Mięso na patyku, co jeszcze wymyślę?" Zupa z mandragory - "Mandragora officanarum, prepared as a soup in the name of discovery." - "Mandragora officanarum, podana w zupie jako odkrycie." Kulki mięsne - "A pile of processed meat. Who knows what went into this." - "Stosik obrobionego mięsa. Kto wie kto na to wpadł." Mięsny gulasz - "Not quite how mum used to make, but it smells great!" - "Nie jestem pewna jak mama to robiła, ale pachnie wspaniale!" Potworna lazania - "Lasagna or no, I don't think it's safe to eat this." - "Lazania czy nie, nie sądzę żeby jedzenie tego było bezpieczne." Pierogi - "A wonderfully bland dumpling." - "Fenomenalnie słodkie pierogi!" Dyniowe ciastko - "Pumpkin biscuits, goody!" - "Dyniowe ciasteczka, świetnie!" Ratatuj - "Nicoise, so nutritious!" - "Nicejska, jaka pożywna!" Nadziewany Bakłażan - "I've cooked this aubergine and packed it with other comestibles." - "Ugotowałam bakłażana i nafaszerowałam go innymi produktami spożywczymi." Cukierki - "I don't much care for sweets, but... desperate times." - "Nie lubię cukierków, ale... potrzebuję ich." Obiad z Indyka - "What a nice roast." - "Dobrze upieczony." Gofry - "Salutations, waffles." - "Baczność, gofry." Unagi - "A common way to prepare an eel." - "Pospolicie przyrządzony węgorz." Mokre papka - "Oh no. No, no, no. This won't do at all." - "Och, nie. Nie, nie, nie. To nie to." Guacamole (DLC) - "I always make guacamole for science day at the library." - "Zawszę robię guacamole na Dzień Nauki w bibliotece." Mieszanka podróżna (DLC) - "Mmmm, natural!" - "Mmm, ekologiczne." Lód arbuzowy (DLC) - "The melon is entirely encased in an ice lattice." - "Arbuz jest zamknięty w lodowej sieci krystalicznej." Lody (DLC) - "Nothing like a book and a bowl of ice cream." - "Nic tylko książka i miska lodów." Ostre Chili (DLC) - "Chili gives me indigestion." - "Chili przyprawia mnie o niestrawność." Sałatka z kwiatów (DLC) - "Plenty of nutrients!" - "Pełna składników odżywczych!" Jedzenie - Inne Jajko - "It is unfertilized." - "Jest niezapłodnione." Usmażone jajko - "If only I had some toast." - "Gdybym miała jakiś tost." Zgniłe jajo - Jajo wysokiego ptaka - "It requires incubation." - "Wymaga inkubacji." Jajo wysokiego ptaka (upieczone) - "Full of cholesterol." - "Pełne cholesterolu." Oko Jeleniocyklopa - "I feel a vague sense of accomplished." - "Czuję niewyraźne poczucie zwycięstwa." Nasiona - "A handful of unidentifiable seeds." - "Garść nieokreślonych nasion." Upieczone nasiona - "I cooked all the life out of'em." - "Wygotowałem całe życie z nich." Upieczony orzech brzozowy - Płatki - Miąższ kaktusa - Grillowany kaktus - Kwiat kaktusa - Porost - "This won't last long." - "Nie przetrwa długo." Miód - "A sweetened plant nectar." - "Osłodzony nektar roślinny." Skrzydła motyla - "Wings from a captured butterfly." - "Skrzydła pochodzące od złapanego motyla." Masło - "Lepidopterous lipids?" - "Motyla wydzielina?" Elektryczne mleko - Zgnilizna - "It is heavy with bacteria." - "Pełne bakterii." Nauka Maszyna nauki - "It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." - "To jest stacja badań. Mogę nauczyć się nowych rzeczy razem z nią." Spalona maszyna nauki - Silnik alchemiczny - "It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." - "To jest stacja badań. Mogę nauczyć się nowych rzeczy razem z nią." Spalony silnik alchemiczny - Zimometr - "Measure before you act." - "Zmierz, zanim coś zrobisz." Spalony zimometr - Deszczomierz - "Measure before you act." - "Zmierz, zanim coś zrobisz." Spalony deszczomierz - Piorunochron - "Highly conductive!" - "Wysoce przewodzący!" Piorunochron (naładowany) - "Radiant electrical energy." - "Promieniująca energia elektryczna!" Proch strzelniczy - "Knowledge is power!" - "Wiedza to siła!" Tranzystor - Strażak : Strażak (włączony) - "Pitch that ice!" - : Strażak (wyłączony) - "Nothing to see here." - : Strażak (niski poziom paliwa) - "Fuel's getting low." - Walka Włócznia - "Ancient weapons technology." - "Antyczna technologicznie broń." Kolec macki - "It's pointy and slimy." - "Jest ostry i śliski." Gwiazda poranna - Berło tornad - Mięsna maczuga - "I'm not sure this was the most efficient use of resocures." - "Nie jestem pewna czy to jest najefektywniejsze wykorzystanie surowców." Bumerang - "It's a flat aerofoil." - "To płaski płat." Bumerang (uderza postać) - "I misjudged the timing of its return." - "Źle osądziłam czas jego powrotu." Dmuchawka - "Improvised missile device." - "Improwizowany pocisk." Usypiająca strzałka - "Just don't breathe in." - "Po prostu nie wdychaj." Podpalająca Strzałka - "Improvised inflammatory device." - "Improwizowane urządzenie zapalne." Kask futbolowy - "I don't like sports." - "Nie lubię sportów."(ogólny) Trawiasta zbroja - "Surprisingly effective with enough layers." - "Zaskakująco skuteczna, z dużą ilością warstw." Drewniana zbroja - "Crude plate mail cobbled together from log sections." - "Surowe płyty sklecone razem z kawałków bali." Marmurowa zbroja - "An interesting choice of materials." - "Ciekawy dobór materiałów." Zbroja z łusek - Pszczela mina - "It buzzes when I shake it" - "Bzyczy gdy tym potrząsnę." Zębowa Pułapka - "It's covered with a thin film of canine digestive fluid." - "To jest pokryte cienką warstwą płynów pokarmowych psów." Ślimaczy hełm - "It provides protection." - "Zapewnia ochronę." Ślimacza zbroja - "It is quite capacious." - "Jest dość pojemna." Struktury Doniczkowa paproć - "A potted plant." - "Roślina doniczkowa." Łuskowa skrzynia - Skrzynia : Skrzynia - "A storage chest." - "Skrzynka do przechowywania." : Skrzynia (pełna) - "It's full." - "Pełna." : Skrzynia (niemożność włożenia danego przedmiotu, np. plecaka) - Spalona skrzynia - Tabliczka : Tabliczka - "A navigatnionaly aid." - "Pomoc w nawigacji." Spalona tabliczka - Ul : Ul - "A crude apiary." - "Surowa pasieka." : Ul (po zaatakowaniu go) - Ul (mnóstwo miodu) - "I can harvest honey from it." - "Mogę zebrać stąd miód." Ul (trochę miodu) - "I can harvest honey from it." - "Mogę zebrać stąd miód." Ul (bez miodu) - Spalony ul - Klatka na ptaki : Klatka na ptaki - "This will safely contain one avian specimen." - "To może bezpiecznie przechować jeden okaz ptaka." : Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - "He is contained." - "Jest zapełniona." : Klatka na ptaki (ze śpiącym ptakiem) - "Shhhhh!" Chlew : Chlew - "The pig creatures have such prosaic taste in architecture." - "Świńskie kreatury mają prozaiczny smak architektury." : Chlew (zajęty, z zapalonym światłem) - "I wonder what they do in there." - "Ciekawe co one tam robią." : Chlew (zajęty, ze zgaszonym światłem) - "That was quite rude." - "To było bardzo niegrzeczne." Spalony chlew - Mury Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - "Hay bales." - "Bele siana." Mur z trawy (postawiony) - "I don't trust that wall." - "Nie ufam tej ścianie." Mur z trawy (spalony) - Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku) - "Deployable pickets." - "Przenośne paliki." Drewniany mur (postawiony) - "That offers some protection." - "To oferuje trochę ochrony." Drewniany mur (spalony) - Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - "I'm not sure why I can carry so many of these." - "Nie jestem pewna jak mogę nieść ich tak dużo." Kamienny mur (postawiony) - "That is quite secure." - "Całkiem niezła ochrona." Podłogi Darń drogi- ""Hastily cobbled stones." - "Pospiesznie brukowana." Drewniana podłoga- "These are floorboards." - "To są panele." Dywan- "It's surprisingly scratchy." - "Jest zaskakująco szorstki." Szachownicowa podłoga- "These are pretty snazzy." - "Jest dość odlotowa." Reszta darni- "A chunk of ground." - "Kawałek ziemi." Materiały Lina - "A short length of strong hemp rope." - "Krótki skrawek silnej konopianej liny." Deski - "Roughly hewn wood boards." - "Grubo krojone deski." Kamienne bloki - "Some smoothed rock slabs." - "Trochę wygładzonych kamieni." Papirus - "Thin sheets of cellulose and lignin." - "Cienkie arkusze celulozy i ligniny." Fioletowy klejnot - "It gives off a strange aura" - "Wytwarza dziwną aurę." Koszmarne paliwo - "Ectoplasmic residue" - "Pozostałości ektoplazmy." Magia Mięsna kukła - "How very pagan." - "Jakież to pogańskie." Spalona mięsna kukła - Presticylindrator - "I think the hat collects energy from the air." - "Myślę, że kapelusz czerpie energię z powietrza." Spalony presticylindrator - Manipulator cienia - "Perhaps I have gone too far." - "Chyba posunęłam się za daleko." Spalony manipulator cienia - Fletnia Pana - "Hollow reeds with harmonic resonance." - "Puste stroiki z harmonijnym rezonansem." Stary dzwonek - Mroczna latarnia - "Curiously luminescent." - "Ciekawie się świeci." Zbroja nocy - "Protective shroud which transfers attacks to another dimension." - "Osłona, która przenosi ataki do innego wymiaru." Miecz nocy - "Transdimensional weaponry." - "Międzywymiarowa broń." Człowiek orkiestra - "An impressive improvement to the traditional pipe and tabor" - "Imponujący postep od tradycyjnej piszczałki i bębenków." Nietoperza pałka - "Interesting. This weapon appears to be alive." - "Interesujące. Ta broń wydaje się być żywa." Pas głodu - "A disgusting and magical garment." - "Odbrzydliwa i magiczna część garderoby." Amulet wskrzeszenia - "A relict from another time" - "Relikt z innej epoki." Chłodny amulet - "The gem appears to be sucking energy out anything it touches" - "Klejnot wydaje się wysysać energię z wszystkiego co dotknie." Koszmarny amulet - "I can almost sense it beckoning to something" - "Mogę prawie wyczuć jak kiwa się do czegoś." Płomienne berło - "I don't want to set the world on fire" - "Nie mam zamiaru by świat stanął w płomieniach." Lodowe berło - "It's a... thing." - "To jest... rzecz." Teleportacyjne berło - "The gem appears to focus the nightmare fuel." - "Klejnot wydaje się skupiać na koszmarnym paliwie." Ognisko teleportacji - "It looks to be ready." - "Wygląda na gotowy." Ognisko teleportacji (nieaktywne) - "I don't think it's powered yet." - "Nie sądzę, że już jest gotowy." Słupek ogniska teleportacji (bez kryształu)- "These hold gems." - "One trzymają kryształy." Słupek ogniska teleportacji (z kryształem)- "What a strange effect." -"Co za dziwny efekt." Ubrania Przybory do szycia - "A simple implement for domestic tasks." - "Proste narzędzie do prac domowych." Wianek - "How celebratory." - "Jak świątecznie." Królicze nauszniki - "At least my ears won't get cold." - "Przynajmniej nie będzie mi zimno w uszy." Słomiany kapelusz - "This will offer some protection from the sun." - "To zaoferuje trochę ochrony przed słońcem." Lodowa kostka - Modny melon - Bawoli kapelusz - "This hat is hidious." - "Ten kapelusz jest wstrętny." Pajęczy kapelusz - "With this I should be able to exert psionic control over the spiders." - " Z tym powinnam móc przejąc psioniczną kontrolę nad pająkami. Oczna parasolka - Krogle - Kapelusz pszczelarza - "This should keep me protected." - "To powinno zapewnić mi ochronę." Kapelusz z piór - "I AM A BIRD!" - "JESTEM PTAKIEM!" Krzaczasty kapelusz - "Camouflage." - "Kamuflaż." Czapka zimowa - "I knit it myself." - "Wydziergałam go sobie." Czapka z kociszopa - Tam O' Shanter - "Should auld acquaintance be forgot?" - "Czy pamiętałam żeby zaznajomić się z Auld?" Cylinder - "How bourgeois." - "Cóż za burżuazja." Kapelusz przeciwdeszczowy - Płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy - Wytworna kamizelka - "It's a... thing." - "To jest... rzecz." Letnia kamizelka - Kwiecista koszula - Przewiewna kamizelka - "Durable outerwear" - "Trwała odież." Puchowa kamizelka - "Winter survival gear." - "Zestaw przetrwania zimy." Kurtka hibernująca - Laska - "I'm not rabologist." - "Nie jestem kolekcjonerem lasek." Starożytne Amulet magiluminescencji - "This amulet is glowing at the mid 530 nanometer wavelength." - "Ten amulet świeci w połowie długości fali 530 nanometrów." Amulet konstruowania - "I don't know what is it." - "Nie wiem co to jest." Amulet leniwego zbieracza - "The gem fades with each use. " - "Klejnot ubywa po każdym użyciu." Berło leniwego podróżnika - "Handy over small distances." - "Poręczne na małych dystansach." Gwiezdne berło - "Luckily the star is a manageable size." - "Na szczęscie gwiazda ma rozsądny rozmiar." Gwiazda - "Perhaps a larger staff would summon a larger star." - "Byś może większe berło mogłoby przywołać większą gwiazdę." Berło dekonstrukcji - "It appears to rewind time on a object." - "Wydaje się, że cofa czas na danym obiekcie." Siekierokilof - "Quite functional, it operates as both an axe and a pickaxe." - "Bardzo funkcjonalny, działa zarówno jako siekiera jako i kilof." Tulecytowa korona - "It's a.. thing." - "To jest... rzecz" Tulecytowa maczuga - "I could hit things with this." - "Mogłabym ranić rzeczy z tym." Tulecytowa zbroja - "A hardy Thulecite armour." - "Twarda tulecytowa zbroja." Tulecytowy strażnik - "I'll need to place this." - "Muszę to umieścić." Tulecytowy strażnik (umieszczony) - "The magic of two beast has been concentrated by the thulecite." - "Magia dwóch besti skupiona za pomocą tulecytu." Tulecytowy medalion : Tulecytowy medalion (spokojny) - "There doesn't seem to be an ectoplasmic vapor around here." - "Zdaje mi się, ze tu nie ma żadnych oparów ektoplazmy." : Tulecytowy medalion (ostrzeżenie) - "The levels of ectoplasmic residue seem to be at their lowest." - "Poziom pozostałości ektoplazmy wydaje się być najniższy." : Tulecytowy medalion (przybywa magii) - "There is very little ectoplasmic residue vapor." - "Jest tu bardzo mało oparów pozostałości ektoplazmy." : Tulecytowy medalion (ustabilizowany) - "Levels of ectoplasmic residue seem to be increasing." - "Poziom pozostałości ektoplazmy wydaje się być wysoki." : Tulecytowy medalion (magia zanika) - "Levels of ectoplasmic residue are high but seem to be decreasing." - "Poziom pozostałości ektoplazmy jest wysoki ale wydaje się być opadać." : Tulecytowy medalion (wyciszony) - : Tulecytowy medalion (pozbawiony magii) - 'Książki ' Książka "Na mackach"- "It's a.. thing." - "To jest... rzecz" Książka "Zastosowanie ogrodnictwa"- "It's a.. thing." - "To jest... rzecz" Książka "Pożoga"- "It's a.. thing." - "To jest... rzecz" Książka "Opowieści na dobranoc"- "It's a.. thing." - "To jest... rzecz" Książka "Ptaki świata"- "It's a.. thing." - "To jest... rzecz" 60pxNatura - Rośliny Świerk : Świerk - "A generically coniferous tree." - "Ogólnie iglaste drzewo." : Świerk (ścięty) - "It has been harvested." - "Zostało już ścięte." : Świerk (podpalony) - "The tree is burning." - "Płonące drzewo." : Świerk (spalony) - "A carbonized tree." - "Zwęglone drzewo." : Świerk (spróchniały) - Kłody drewna - "An axial section of tree trunk." - "Osiowy trzon drzewa." Kłody drewna (podpalone) - Węgiel drzewny - "It's mostly carbon and ash." - "Jest to głownie węgiel i popiół." Szyszka - "Confer seeds encased in a mature strobilus." - "Nasiona drzewa iglastego zamknięte w dojrzałym skrzypie." Szyszka (zasadzona) - Guzowate drzewo : Guzowate drzewo - : Guzowate drzewo (ścięte) - : Guzowate drzewo (podpalone) - : Guzowate drzewo (spalone) - Drzewo liściaste : Drzewo liściaste - : Drzewo liściaste (ścięte) - : Drzewo liściaste (podpalone) - : Drzewo liściaste (spalone) - Orzech brzozowy - Orzech brzozowy (zasadzony) - Kolczaste drzewo : Kolczaste drzewo - "A mangal rhizophora." - "Mangrowiec czerwony." : Kolczaste drzewo (ścięte) - "It has been felled." - "Zostało ścięte." : Kolczaste drzewo (podpalone) - "Combustion!" - "Pali się!" : Kolczaste drzewo (spalone) - "A carbonized mangrove." - "Zwęglony mangrowiec." Marmurowe drzewo : Marmurowe drzewo - "Amazing. A tree made entirely of marble." - "Niesamowite. Drzewo zrobione w całości z marmuru." Całkowicie normalne drzewo : Całkowicie normalne drzewo - "Animal or vegetable?" - "Zwierzę czy warzywo?" Żywa kłoda - "This log is special." - "To jest wyjątkowa kłoda." Sadzonka : Sadzonka - "It's a small tree." - "To jest małe drzewo." : Sadzonka (zebrana) - "Odd. I thought that would have killed it." - "Dziwne. Czuję się jakbym ją zabiła." : Sadzonka (podpalona) - "Combustion!" - "Pali się!" Sadzonka (wykopana) - "It requires soil to grow." - "Potrzebuje ziemi by urosnąć." Spalona sadzonka - Patyki - "Some small twigs." - "Trochę małych patyków." Trawa : Trawa - "A cluster graminoid stalks." - "Łodygi Cluster Graminoid." : Trawa (zebrana) - "I think it will grow back." - "Myślę, że wkrótce odrośnie." : Trawa (jałowa) - "It needs poop." - "Potrzebuje kupy." : Trawa (podpalona) - "Combustion!" - "Pali się!" Sadzonka trawy - "It requires soil to grow." - "Potrzebuje ziemi by odrosnąć." Ścięta trawa - "Some grass cuttings." - "Trochę ściętej trawy." Spalona trawa - Krzak jagodowy : Krzak jagodowy - t's an Ardisia crenata bush." - "To krzak Ardisi drzewiatej." : Krzak jagodowy (zebrany) - "The berries are growing back, slowly."- "Jagody rosną powoli." : Krzak jagodowy (jałowy) - "It will require an intervention." - "Potrzebuje interwencji." Krzak jagodowy (wykopany) - "It requires soil to grow." - "Potrzebuje ziemi by odrosnąć." Uschnięty krzak jagodowy - Kolczasty krzak : Kolczasty krzak - "A cluster of brambles." - "Wiązka cierni." : Kolczasty krzak (w trakcie zbioru) - "Dang spinose structure!" : Kolczasty krzak (zebrany) - "It requires soil to grow." : Kolczasty krzak (podpalony) - "Combustion!"- "Pali się!" Trzcina : Trzcina - "A group of juncaceae graminoids." - "Grupa sitowatych graminoidów." : Trzcina (zebrana) - "I belive they shall grow back." - "Wierzę, ze powinna odrosnąć." : Trzcina (podpalona) - "Combustion!" - "Pali się!" Cięta trzcina - "Some rush cuttings."- "Trochę ściętego sitowia." Wabiąca roślina : Wabiąca roślina - "An invasive plant species." - "Inwazyjny gatunek roślin." Mięsista bulwa - "Now I can move this plant as I wish." - "Teraz mogę przesuwać tą roślinę jak sobie życzę." Obserwująca roślina - "I believe they are controlled by the larger plant." - "Wierzę ,że są kontrolowanę przez większą roślinę." Inne rośliny Kaktus - Kaktus (zebrany) - Bagienna roślina - "A swamp-dwelling rhizome." - "Rosnące na bagnach kłącze." Kwiaty - "It's a wildflower. I'm unfamiliar with the species." - "To dziki kwiat. Nie znam jego gatunku." Złe kwiaty - "It's not often one sees a flower with such a powerful aura." - "Niezbyt często widzi się kwiat, który ma tak silną aurę. Mroczne płatki - "Interesting, these petals seem to have a mind of their own." - "Ciekawe, te płatki wydają się mieć własny umysł." Nasiona (konkretny typ) - Marchewka (zasadzona) - "Daucus caroto is a root vegetable." Grzyby Czerwony grzyb - "It's a fungus." - "To jest grzyb." Czerwony grzyb (schowany) - "It is dormant this time of day" - "Jest w stanie uspienia o tej porze dnia." Czerwony grzyb (zebrany) - "It requires hydration before it will fruit again" - "Wymaga nawilżenia zanim zaowocuje ponownie." Zielony grzyb - "It's a fungus." - "To jest grzyb." Zielony grzyb (schowany) - "It is dormant this time of day" - "Jest w stanie uspienia o tej porze dnia." Zielony grzyb (zebrany) - "It requires hydration before it will fruit again" - "Wymaga nawilżenia zanim zaowocuje ponownie." Niebieski grzyb - "It's a fungus." - "To jest grzyb." Niebieski grzyb (schowany) - "It is dormant this time of day" - "Jest w stanie uspienia o tej porze dnia." Niebieski grzyb (zebrany) - "It requires hydration before it will fruit again" - "Wymaga nawilżenia zanim zaowocuje ponownie." Roślina na działce- "It's a... plant. Of some kind." - "To jest.. roślina. Jakiegoś rodzaju. Roślina na działce (rośnie)- "It is not yet ready for harvest." - "Nie jest jeszcze gotowa do zebranie." 50pxNatura - Obiekty Ul : Ul - "The natural home of the bee." - "To jest naturalny dom pszczół." Gniazdo zabójczej pszczoły - "I had better keep my distance." - "Powinnam zachować dystans." Plaster miodu - "Beeswax used for storing honey." - "Pszczeli wosk stosowany do przechowywania miodu." Kopiec Psów Gończych : Kopiec Psów Gończych - "Those bones are foreboding" - "Te kości przywołują złe wspomnienia." Kości - "Creepy." - "Odrażające." Odłamki kości - Psi ząb - "Made of calcum and brimstone." - "Zrobiony z wapnia i siarki." Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (puste) - "The nest is empty." - "Gniazdo jest puste." : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (z jajkiem) - "That is quite in egg!" - "Coś jest w jajku!" Wykluwanie jaja wysokiego ptaka : Jajo - "It requires incubation." - "Wymaga inkubacji." : Jajo (zimne) - "You will catch your death of cold." - "Umrzesz z wyziębienia." : Jajo (gorące) - "Exposure to temperature extremes may result in death." - "Wystawienie na wysokie temperatury może poskutkować śmiercią." : Jajo (wiele czasu do wyklucia) - "A watched pot never boils." - "Pilnowane jajko nigdy się nie zagotuje." : Jajo (mało czasu do wyklucia) - "We shall soon reap the fruits of our labours." - "Wkrótce zerwiemy owoce naszej pracy." Pusty pień : Pusty pień - : Pusty pień (opuszczony) - Skały Skała - "A large sedimentary rock." - "Duże skały osadowe." Kamienie - "A handful of assorted rocks." - "Kilka różnorodnych kamieni." Krzemień - "A hard nodule of quartz." - "Twarda bryłka z kwarcu." Saletra - "Also known as salpeter." - "Znana również jako saletera." Marmur - "A statuesque rock." - "Posągowa skała." Bazalt - "Material of great density!" - "Materiał o wielkiej gęstości!" Lodowiec - Stopiony lodowiec - Lód - Samorodek złota - "A small lump of gold. Atomic number 79." - "Mała bryłka złota. Liczba atomowa 79." Nagrobki Nagrobek (1) - "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." - "Głosi: "Mleko, Jajka, Bekon." Nagrobek (2) - "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." - "Tu leży jakiś koleś. Bla bla bla." Nagrobek (3) - "Hey, that's my name!" - "Hej to moje imię!" Nagrobek (4) - "This headstone is blank." - "Ten nagrobek jest pusty." Grób - "A burial mound." - "Kurhan." Grób (rozkopany) - "A desicrated burial mound." - "Zbezczeszczony nagrobek." Pomniki Kamień wskrzeszenia - "There is something unnatural about that sone." - " Jest coś nie naturalnego w tej skale." Statua Harfy - "A simple statue." - "Prosta statua." Marmurowy filar - "It shows the touch of a Roman artisan. How amazing." - "Pokazuje kunszt Rzymskich artystów. Niesamowite." 65px|link=Podejrzany stos ziemi Ślady koalefanta : Podejrzany stos ziemi - "Unhygienic!" - "Niehigieniczne!" : Ślady koalefanta - "Animal sign, leading the way." - "Zwierzęcy znak, wskaże mi drogę." : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop) - "The trail is no longer distinguishable." - "Trop nie jest już do odróżnienia." : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop wiosną) - : Ślady koalefanta (podążanie za tropem) -"The appearance of this track indicates recent activity." - "Pojawienie się tego tropu wskazuje na niedawną aktywność." Piórka Krucze piórko - "A crow feather." - "Pióro kruka." Karmazynowe piórko - "A redbird feather." - "Pióro czerwonego ptaka." Lazurowe pióro - " It looks like a feather of Caradiralis , but withe." Rzeczy Drewniana Rzecz - "This runestone has unique geometric properties." - "Ten kamień runiczny ma unikatowe, geometryczne wzory." Drewniana Rzecz (częściowo złożona) - "The device is in partial state of completion." - "Urządzenie jest częściowo dokończone." Drewniana Rzecz (zdezaktywowana) - "This machine can be used to travel between worlds." - "To urządzenie moze być użyte do podróży między światami." Drewniana Rzecz (aktywowana) - Pierścieniowata Rzecz - "A torus of alloys and wiring." - "Torus stopów i kabli." Korbowata Rzecz - "It applies basic mechanical principles" - "Dotyczy podstawowych zasad mechanicznych." Pudełkowata Rzecz - "An electrical charge regulator." - "Regulator ładunków elektrycznych." Metalowa Okrągła Rzecz - "Neither fully organic nor inorganic!" - "Ani w pełni ekologiczne ani nieorganiczne!" Pozostałe obiekty Zrujnowany dom - "Obviously dilapidated." - "Niewątpliwie zniszczony." Spalony zrujnowany dom - Głowa merma - "I'm uncertain whether it is rotting or fermenting." - "Nie jestem pewna czy to jest zgniłe czy zfermentowane." Spalona głowa merma - Głowa świni - "It's a head on stick." - "To jest głowa na palu." Spalona głowa świni - Skóra świni - "It still has the tail on it." - "Ciągle ma swój ogonek." Świńska pochodnia - "I wonder how , it's fueled." Kościane oko - "Oculus Mysterium." - "Oculus Mysterium." Kościane oko (śmierć Chestera, zamknięte) - "The oculus is inactive." - "Oko jest nieaktywne." Kościane oko (spopielone) - "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported." - "Kościane oko zostało wchonięte przez ogień gdy się teleportowałam." Kwiat Glommera - Skrzydła Glommera - Maź Glommera - Statua Glommera (z kwiatem) - Statua Glommera (bez kwiatu) - Pióro puchowe - Jajo Gęsiołosia - Łuska - Futro Borsukoniedźwiedzia - Króliczy kłębek - "They use therir tails to balance." Żądło - "It tapers to a sharp point." - "Zwęża się w ostry koniec." Pęcherz - Tunel robaka (zamknięty) - "The sleeping Megadrilacea Oradous." - "To jest śpiąca Megadrilacea Oradous." Tunel robaka (otwarty) - "Concentric rings of teeth for rapid ingestion." - "Dośrodkowe pierścienie zębów do szybkiego połykania." Tunel robaka (po odbytej podróży) - "A detailed lesson in biology." - "Szczegółowa lekcja biologi." Staw - "A small, but deep freshwater pond." - "Mały, ale głęboki staw z świeżą wodą." Szkielet - "Kably well-preserved human skeleton." - "Wyjątkowo dobrze zachowany szkielet człowieka." Czaszka Webbera - Gruczoł pająka - "This gland secretes a mildly toxic venom." - "Ten gruczoł wydziela lekko trujący jad." Jedwab - "Protein fibre extruded from an arachnid." - "Włókna białkowe wyciskane z pajęczaków." Kokon pająków - "Fascinating. These spiders have a communal hive." - "Fascynujące. Te pająki mają wspólne gniazdo." Jajo pająka - "A highly portable spider egg sack." - "Nader przenośna sakwa z pajęczymi jajami." Nora królika - "It looks like a small animal's burrow." - "Wygląda na małą, zwięrzęcą norę." Nora królika (wiosną) - Kretowisko - Bawola sierść - "Long follicles harvested from the beefalo." - "Długie włosy od bawołów." Bawoli róg - "It sounds like beefalo field in there." - "To brzmi jak bawół stojący tutaj." Gnój - "A quantity of animal feces. How fragrant." - "Ilość zwierzęcych odchodów. Jak pachnąco." Obóz Morsa (zimą) - "Some kind of temporary habitation." - "Rodzaj mieszkania tymczasowego." Obóz Morsa (latem) - "It has been deserted for now" - "Jest teraz opuszczony." Kieł morsa - "This would be usefull, for scrimshaw." Róg kozy błyskawic - Skóra macki - "Hmmm, reproductive organs." - "Hmmm, narządy rozrodcze." Ślad stopy giganta - Kłębowisko - Ślina Muchosmoka (gorąca) - Ślina Muchosmoka (chłodna) - 40pxNatura - Jaskinie Zapadlisko (zasypane) - "The placement of that rock looks intentional." - "Umiejscowienie tej skały wygląda na celowe." Zapadlisko (odkopane) - "The subterranean world awaits." - "Podziemny świat czeka." Lina prowadząca na powierzchnię - "Maybe I should go back up for some fresh air." - "Może powinnam wrócić do góry na świeże powietrze." Niebieskie grzybowe drzewo - "A tree with a fungal parasite." - "Drzewo z grzybowym pasożytem." Czerwone grzybowe drzewo - "A red variety of Mycena luxaeterna." - "Czerwona odmiana Myceny luxaeterny." Zielone grzybowe drzewo - "My world! A huge Mycena silvaelucens." - "Mój świecie! Duża Mycena silvaelucens." Świecący kwiat - "You could read by that light." - "Można czytać przy tym świetle." Świecąca bulwa - "Is this animal or vegetable?" - "To jest zwierzę czy warzywo?" Świetlista jagoda - Stalagmit - "A strange rock formation." - "Dziwna formacja skały." Strzelisty stalagmit - "Another stalagmite." - "Inny stalagmit." Spilagmit - "This is the source of the spider infestation." - "To jest źródło pajęczej inwazji." Połamane muszle - "Pieces of the broken." - "Połamane kawałki." Szlam slurtle - "Their mucus is explosive for some reason." - "Ich wydzielina z jakiegoś powodu jest wybuchowa." Guano - "More metabolic byproduct." - "Bardziej metaboliczny produkt uboczny." Kopiec Slurtle - "A gastropod pod." - "Kopiec brzuchonogich." Królikarnia - "Sadly, it is just painted to look like a carrot." - "Niestety, to jest tylko pomalowane by wyglądało jak marchewka." Spalona królikarnia - Grota małp jaskiniowych - Paproć - "I lovely ornamental plant." - "Kocham rośliny ozdobne." Listowie - "These may have some nutritional value." - "Mogą mieć pewne wartości odżywcze." Bananowiec jaskiniowy - "The seeds must have fallen down a sinokle." - "Nasiona musiały upaść tu przez zapadlisko." isko." 50pxNatura - Ruiny Antyczny pomnik - "This seems mystically aligned to the world." - "Zdaje się być mistycznie dopasowany do świata." Antyczna stacja pseudonauki - "A monument to some long dead gods." - "Pomnik dla niektórych, już długo nie żyjących bogów." Antyczna stacja pseudonauki (zniszczona) - Zepsuci mechaniczni - Relikty - A relic of an ancient civilization long dead the the revenges of time." - "Relikt antycznej cywilizacji już od dawna wymarłej w zemście czasu." Relikty (zniszczone) - Rumowisko - Róg antycznego strażnika - Skóra ślizgacza - "This must be useful for something." - "Musi być do czegoś przydatna." Porost jaskiniowy - "A symbiot! A fungus and a phycobiontic bacteria." - "Symbionit! Grzyb i psycho bioniczna bakteria." Algi - Zdobiona skrzynia - "An artifact which may contain other artifacts." - "Artefakt, który może zawierać inne artefakty." Duża zdobiona skrzynia - It's a.. thing." - "To jest... rzecz" Koszmarne światło - The ancients seem to used nightmare fuel to power everything." - "Starożytni chyba używali koszmarnego paliwa do zasilania wszystkiego." Tulecytowe fragmenty - "I could combine these to create a larger piece." - "Powinnam je połączyć by stworzyc większy kawałek." Tulecyt - These seems to be an interesting, ectoplasmic residue-bearing variety of ziosite." - "Wydaje się być interesującą odmianą zoisytu będącą pozostałościami ektoplazmy." Tulecytowy mur - "A very secure wall." - "Bardzo bezpieczny mur." Tulecytowy mur (w ekwipunku) - "My pockets must be bigger on the inside." - "Moje kieszenie muszą być większe w środku." Antyczny pomnik głowy- "This seems mystically aligned to the world." - "Zdaje się być mistycznie dopasowany do świata." 50pxStworzenia - Potwory Mechaniczni Mechaniczny skoczek - "An automatic equine" - "Końsko zautomatyzowany" Mechaniczny goniec - "A clockwork clergyman." - "Mechaniczny ksiądz." Mechaniczna wieża - "A clockwork castle." - "Mechaniczny zamek." Uszkodzony mechaniczny skoczek - It's nightmare fueled surrounding seem to have corrupted its programing." - "Koszmar będący w okolicy, napędzający go wydaje się szkodliwy dla jego oprogramowania." Uszkodzony mechaniczny goniec - "Such exhilaratingly complex technology." - "Tak radośnie skomplikowana technologia." Uszkodzona mechaniczna wieża - "It looks like it could break apart at any moment." - "Wyglada jakby miała się rozpaść w każdym momencie." Psy gończe Pies gończy - "That hound is not domesticated." - "Ten pies nie jest oswojony." Czerwony pies gończy - "That hound is more dangerous that the others." - "Ten pies jest bardziej niebezpieczny od reszty." Niebieski pies gończy - "What a strange, cold beast." - "Co za dziwne, zimne stworzenie" Pająki Pająk - "A large, carnivorous arachnid species." - "Duży mięsożerca gatunku pajęczaków." Pająk (uśpiony) - "They appear to be nocturnal." - "Wiodą nocny tryb życia." Pająk (martwy) - "He gave his life for his queen." - "Oddał swoje życie dla królowej." Pająk wojownik - "It appears to be of the warrior caste." - "Wydaje się, ze należy do kasty wojowników." Pająk wojownik (uśpiony) - "A well deserved rest, no doubt." - "Zasłużył na odpoczynek. Nie mam wątpliwości." Pająk jaskiniowy - "An arachnid with a thick carapace." - "Pajęczak z dużym pancerzem." Pająk spluwacz - "An arachnid that spits projectiles." - "Pajęczak, który pluje swoimi pociskami." Wiszący mieszkaniec głębi - "Ah this species of arachnid has adapted to life on the cave ceiling." - "Ah, ten gatunek pajęczaków przystosował się do życia na suficie jaskiń." Robak głębinowy : Robak głębinowy (przynęta) - : Robak głębinowy (na powierzchni) - : Robak głębinowy (pod powierzchnią) - Świniopodobne Merm - "A piscean biped!" - "Dwunożna ryba!" Świniołak - "It's a lycanthropic pig." - "Świnia likantrop." Morsy MacTusk - "Odobenus rosmarus Gaelic variety." - "Odebenus rosmarus odmiana Gaelic" WeeTusk - "The juvenile is not as aggressive." - "Nieletnie nie są agresywne." Pozostałe potwory Grue - Grue (atak) - Wysoki ptak - "Magnus Avis, fully developed." - "Magnus Avis, w pełni wyposażony." Krampus - "It's a mythological holiday monster." - "To jest mitologiczny potwór na wakacjach." Macka - "That looks dangerous." - "Wygląda niebezpiecznie." Bazytoperz - Duch - "It must be fake. I don't belive it." - "Musi być fałszywy. Nie wierzę w to." Ślizgacz - "A classic example of symbiosis." - "Klasyczny przykład symbiozy." Orzechowiec - 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta neutralne Bawoły Bawół - "It looks almost like a Bos Taurus." - "Wygląda jak Bos Taurus." Bawół (uśpiony) - "It's sleeping." - "Śpi." Bawół (ogolony) - "It looks cold." - "Wygląda, jakby było mu chłodno." Bawół (podążający za postacią) - Pszczoły Pszczoła - "Apis mellifera. Quite large!" - "Apis mellifera. Całkiem wielka!" Pszczoła (schwytana) - "It is not pleased." - "Nie jest zachwycona." Świnie Świnia - "A semi-intelligent bipedal pig." - "Półinteligentna świnia chodząca na dwóch nogach." Świnia (martwa) - "Don't worry there are plenty more where that came from." - "To nic takiego, tam skąd przyszła jest więcej takich jak ta." Króliki Wielki królik - Beardlord - Koalefanty Koalefant - "Koalefanta Proboscidea" - "Koalefanta Proboscidea." Zimowy koalefant - Kozy błyskawic Koza błyskawic - Koza błyskawic (naładowana) - Pozostałe zwierzęta neutralne Skalny homar - Pingwin - Mały Gęsiołoś - Myszołów - Kociszop - Małpa jaskiniowa - Slurtle - "A mineral-devouring gastropod." - "Pożerający minerały brzuchonóg." Snurtle - "A rare variant of gastropod." - "Rzadki okaz brzuchonogich." Świnia (podążąjąca)- "He seems to have bonded with me." - "Chyba się ze mną związała." 60px Stworzenia - Zwierzęta pasywne Motyle Motyl - "A colourful lepidopteran." - "Kolorowy motyl." Motyl (schwytany) - "It is captured." - "Złapany." Ptaki Czerwony Ptak - "Does that mean spring is coming?" - "Czy to zwiastuje wiosnę?" Czerwony Ptak (schwytany) - "He likes my pocket." - "On lubi moją kieszeń." Śnieżny ptak - Śnieżny ptak (schwytany) - Kruk - "Corvus brachyrhynchos." - "Corvus brachyrhynchos." Kruk (schwytany) - "He is mine now." - "Teraz jest mój." Mały ptak - "A rather diminutive specimen of the class aves." - "Mocno zdrobniały przedstawiciel gatunku." Mały ptak (głodny) - "It require sustenance." - "Wymaga wyżywienia." Mały ptak (umierający z głodu) - "Without sustenance, it will surely perish." - "Bez wyżywienia niewątpliwie polegnie." Mały ptak (postać dziobnięta) - Mniejszy wysoki ptak - "An adolescent avian." - "Młodociany osobnik." Mniejszy wysoki ptak (głodny) - "Please keep your voice level to a minimum." - "Proszę, ogranicz swój głos do minimum." Mniejszy wysoki ptak (umierający z głodu) - "A very naughty bird." - "Naprawdę niegrzeczny ptak." Gobbler - Króliki Królik - "It's some kind of Lagormorph. With horns." - "To jakiś gatunek zająca. Z rogami." Królik (schwytany) - "Their bioluminescent properties might prove useful." - "Ich bioluminescencyjne właściwości mogą się okazać przydatne. Beardling - Beardling (schwytany) - Małe bawoły Mały bawół - "It has a widdle face! (ahem!)" - "Ma głupkowatą twarz! (ahem!)" Mały bawół (uśpiony) - Świetliki : Świetliki - "They disperse when I approach." - "Rozpraszają się, gdy się zbliżam." : Świetliki (schwytane) - "Their bioluminescent properties might prove useful." - "Ich bioluminescencyjne właściwości mogą się okazać przydatne." Mandragora : Mandragora - "Mandragora officinarum." - "Mandragora officinarium." : Mandragora (podążająca za postacią) - "Mandragora officinarum. But with a face." - "Mandragora officinarium. Ale z twarzą." : Mandragora (martwa) - "Mandragora officinarum. Deceased." - "Mandragora officinarium. Martwa." : Mandragora (efekt omdlenia postaci) - Pozostałe zwierzęta pasywne Glommer - Kret (na powierzchni) - Kret (pod ziemią) - Chester - "A motile storage chest." - "Ruchoma skrzynia." Król świń - "He appears to be the leader of the village." - "On wydaje się być wodzem wioski." Abigail - "Awww, she has a cute little bow." - "Awww, ma małą, słodką kokardę." 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta agresywne Zabójcze pszczoły Zabójcza pszczoła - "It is especially venomous." - "Wyjątkowo jadowita." Zabójcza pszczoła (schwytana) - "It is not pleased." - "Nie jest zachwycona." Żaby Żaba - "A amphibian tetrapod." - "Płazowaty czworonóg." Żaba (uśpiona) - "It's sleeping." - "Śpi." Żaba (martwa) - "Considered a delicacy in some countries." - "Uważana za przysmak w niektórych krajach." Komary Komar - "A thirsty female Haemagogus Devorator." - "Spagniona samica Haemagogus Devorator." Komar (schwytany) - "It is securely stored" - "Jest ebzpiecznie przechowywany." Komar (latający w pobliżu) - Świnie strażnicy Świnia strażnik - "One of the warrior castle." - "Przedstawiciel kasty wojowników." 60pxStworzenia - Naczelni przeciwnicy Drzewiec - "I... don't even know." - "Ja...nie mam zielonego pojęcia." Liściasty drzewiec - Pajęcza królowa - "That must be the center of the hive mind." - To musi być centrum umysłu roju." Monstrualna macka - "I wonder how they breed?" - "Zastanawiam się jak one się rozmnażają?" Antyczny strażnik - "Get away, you beast!" - "Idź precz bestio!" Warg - Gęsiołoś - Muchosmok - Borsukoniedźwiedź - Jeleniocyklop - "Laurasiatheria!" - "Laurasiatheria!" Mała macka- "Little slippery arms." - "Małe śliskie macki." Maxwell- "What a rude gentleman." - "Cóż za niegrzeczny gentelman." Wes (uwięziony)- "Maxwell's statue are trapped him." - "Więzi go Statua Maxwella." 40pxRóżne przedmioty Schemat - "It's a... thing." - "To jest... rzecz." Przekładnie - "Various wheels and cogs." - "Różne kółka i trybiki maszynowe." Przekładnie (próba zjedzenia) - Popiół - "All that's left fire has done its job." - "Pozostaje po tym jak pożar wykonał już swoją pracę." Broda - "This is human facial hair." - "Ludzkie szczecinowate owłosienie." Klejnoty Czerwony klejnot - "It is warm." - "Jest ciepły." Niebieski klejnot - "It is cold." - "Jest zimny." Żółty klejnot - "Perhaps it is similar Citrine." - "Byś może jest podobny do Cytrynu." Zielony klejnot - "Chromium impurities have coloured this gem green." - "Ten klejnot ma zieloną barwę zanieczyszczoną chromem." Pomarańczowy klejnot - "It looks like a Spessartite garnet." - "Wygląda jak kryształ Spessartynu." Przedmioty grobowe Stopione kulki - "They are all melted together." - "Wszystkie są stopione razem." Fałszywy Kazoo - "It's just a cheap replica." - "To tylko tania podróbka." Węzeł gordyjski - "The knot is stuck. Forever." - "Węzeł jest zawiązany. Na zawsze." Gnom - "It must be some kind of religious artefact." - "To musi być rodzaj jakiegoś artefaktu religijnego." Mały statek kosmiczny - "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." - "Niestety, jest za mały dla mnie bym mogła w nim uciec." Urwane kable - "Their electricity carrying days are over." - "Ich dni transportu energii elektrycznej już minęły." Kij i kulka - "I have no time for fun and games!" - "Nie mam czasu na gry i zabawy!" Korek - "Great. All of my tub stopping needs are met." - "Świetnie. Wszystkie moje potrzeby zatrzymania wody w wannie zostały spełnione." Guziki - "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." - "Jestem osobą bardziej preferującą zamki błyskawiczne." Szczęka - "I hope I get out of here before i need these." - "Mam nadzieję, że ucieknę stąd zanim będę jej potrzebować." Leżący robot - "He whispers beautiful lies to me." - "Szepcze do mnie piękne kłamstwa." Wysuszona macka - "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." - "Nie jestem pewna co powinnam zrobić z wysuszoną macką." 40pxTryb przygodowy Tryb przygodowy (próba nieudana) - Tryb przygodowy (próba udana) - Wes (uwięziony) - Drzwi Maxwella - Zarażony tunel robaka - Szukająca Różdżka : Szukająca Różdżka - "It is an magitechnical homing device." - "To jest magitechniczne urządzenie naprowadzajace." : Szukająca Różdżka (faza początkowa) - : Szukająca Różdżka ("zimno") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("ciepło") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("cieplej") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("gorąco") - Uchwyt szukającej różdżki : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki - : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (gotowy) - : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (aktywowany) - Obelisk Obelisk obniżający się przy wysokim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - "Fascinating. I'Il have to study this marking later." - "Fascynujące. Muszę się nauczyć tego oznakowania później." *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - "It appears to be a tiny pyramid." - "Wydaje się być małą piramidą." Obelisk obniżający się przy niskim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - " *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - Pułapki Komarza pułapka Maxwella - Zębata pułapka Maxwella - Zębata pułapka Maxwella (uruchomiona) - Wyspa Maxwella Maxwell - Światło Maxwella - Statua Maxwella - "It's a visage of the man who trapped me here." - "To jest oblicze człowieka, który mnie tu uwięził." Fonograf Maxwella - Koszmarny zamek - Koszmarny tron : Koszmarny tron - : Koszmarny tron (kobieca postać na tronie) - : Koszmarny tron (męska postać na tronie) - : Koszmarny tron (WX-78 na tronie) - 40pxKomunikaty Okrzyki bitewne *Ogólny - *W ataku - "Combat!" - "Walka!" *Do świni - "Combat!" - "Walka!" *Do pająka - "Combat!" - "Walka!" *Do pająka wojownika - "Combat!" - "Walka!" Rezygnacja z walki *Ogólny - "Well, that's over." - "Cóż, to koniec." *W ataku - "Well, that's over." - "Cóż, to koniec." *Do świni - "Well, that's over." - "Cóż, to koniec." *Do pająka - "Well, that's over." - "Cóż, to koniec." *Do pająka wojownika - "Well, that's over." - "Cóż, to koniec." Cykl dnia *Zmierzch - "Night will be here soon." - "Noc wkrótce nadejdzie." *Wkraczając w światło - "It is bright enough to see." - "Jest dość jasno, by widzieć." *Wkraczając w ciemność - "I am in the dark." - "Jestem w ciemności." *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie dnia - *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie dnia (w jaskini) - *Próba zaśnięcia, będąc wygłodzonym - *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie ataku potworów - *Próba zaśnięcia, gdy szaleje pożar - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie nocy - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie nocy (w jaskini) - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce, będąc wygłodzonym - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie ataku potworów - Ostrzeżenie o nadchodzących potworach *Psy gończe - "Something is approaching." - "Coś się zbliża." *Jeleniocyklop - Pożywienie *Odczuwając głód - "Librarians needs food." - "Bibliotekarka potrzebuje jedzenia." *Jedząc okropne pożywienie - "That was not edible." - "To nie było zjadliwe." *Jedząc zepsute pożywienie - *Jedząc nadpsute pożywienie - "That was not at optimal freshness." - "To nie jest optymalna świeżość." *Jedząc świeże pożywienie - "That was partially decomposed." - "To było odrobinkę podstarzałe." Temperatura *Zamarzając - "The ambient temprature is low." - "Temperatura otoczenia jest niska." *Przegrzewając się - Przemoczenie *Deszcz (postać wilgotna) - *Deszcz (postać mokra) - *Deszcz (postać przemoknięta) - *Deszcz (postać ociekająca wodą) - *Upuszczenie przemoczonego narzędzia - Golenie *Próba ogolenia obudzonego bawoła - *Próba ogolenia pozostałych stworzeń - *Próba ogolenia łysego bawoła/ogolonej twarzy - Pozostałe *Nieudana próba stworzenia przedmiotu - "I can't make that now." - "Nie mogę tego teraz wytworzyć." *Nieudana próba zrobienia czegoś - "I can't do that." - "Nie mogę tego zrobić." *Pełny ekwipunek - "I can't carry anything more." - "Nie mogę unieść nic więcej." *Schronienie się pod drzewem - *Trzęsienie ziemi - "That doesen't sound good." - "To nie brzmi dobrze." *Chybione uderzenie pioruna - Struktura zniszczona (można naprawić)- "I believe I can repair this." - "Wierzę, że mogę to naprawić." Pochodnia (wypalona)- "I need another torch." - "Potrzebuję innej pochodni." Grue- "Did you hear that?" - "Słyszałeś to?" Grue (zranienie)- "OUCH! Something bit me!" - "AUĆ! Coś mine ugryzło!" Dziobnięta- "Settle down this instant." - "Natychmiast przestań." Ogólny - "I don't know what that is." - "Nie wiem co to jest." Jedząc- "Yum!" - "Mniam!" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia